ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Unusual Experiments
Unusual Experiments is the 37th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins a night at a facility of some sorts. The scene then moves to the insides of the facility. The hallways remain empty and lights are shut off as if the facility is closed for the night. A shaded man walks through the dark hallways. His feet are seen walking down to a specific room. The man then grabs the doorknob of the door and opens it. Two other men in labcoats talk amoungst each other while hovering over their latest reports. The man then stops and reaches for something in his pocket. One of the scientist turns around and sees the man. He faces turns from calm to shocked. Scientist 1: Oh my word! Scientist 2: What is it? The other scientist turns around and sees the man pulling something out. Once the man pulled it out, he pushed a button on it and a light flashed from it. The light then revealed that the man was actually a security guard holding a flashlight. Scientist 2: See Patrick? It's just George. The security guard. Patrick/Scientist 1: Oh oh. I see. Sorry about that George. George/Security Guard: No problem. I was just checking up on everything. Aren't you supposed to be home? Patrick: Yes well we were just patching up some of our research. Scientist 2: And he forgot his house keys. Patrick: Why did you tell him that? Scientist 2: He had the right to know! Patrick: He did not! It was highly not relevant to the subject, John! George: It's ok.. It's ok. I was just checking up on things. You can continue working if you want to. Just make sure to lock up before you leave. John/Scientist 2: Yes, well, thank you George. George: Not a problem. George lowers his flashlight and leaves the room. He walks back into the dark hallways; paroling the area with his flashlight out. When he passing by a corner, a figure steps out and follows him. Back at the lab, Patrick and John are checking on their experiments. A faint yell is heard. Patrick, stopping: Did... Did you hear something? John, ignoring: It was just your imagination. Patrick: Yeah? Well you need some or this project will never get completed. John, stopping: It's your fault on why we're months behind! The figure lurks into the room unnoticed. Patrick: You've been touching the controls, haven't you? John: It would have been fine if you weren't messing with it! Electricity is heard as the generators on the other side of the room are switched on. Patrick and John stop arguing and look. They see a humanoid figure absorbing energy from a giant mechanical sphere that belongs to the facility. Patrick: George? Is that you? John, to Patrick: Oh course that's not George... (to figure) Ok then. Jokes over. You're trespassing you know. Figure: Sorry fellas. (turns around) But this facility is mines now. The figure is revealed to be an alien and he shoots his hands outwards and drains electricity from two giant generators. Patrick and John stare at the figure nervously. Theme Song '' Now nearly noon, the team drive up to a city in Coco's Car. As they enter the city, they pass by a sign that says: "''Welcome to Bellwood". Coco: Back home. Brandon: Finally. Good to be back. Sarah: Nice to be back in our home town. Brandon: And we can finally enjoy our summer before school starts now that The Mechanics got the alien stuff under control. Sarah: Or so we hope. Brandon: Yep. I've got a LOT of plans for the summer. Coco: Like what? Watching Alien Hero and eating popcorn. Brandon: And using the computer, playing video games, hanging out and getting myself a milkshake. Sarah: Sounds like you, alright. I've got some studying to do. Brandon: Studying? Boring... You need to chill out and enjoy the summer. Sarah: I am. Just doing it my way Mr. C Minus. Coco: Well I have probably more important things to do. Sarah: Since when is fixing your car any more important than what we're doing? Coco: How did you-? Brandon: You're not that hard to figure out, Coco. Coco: Yeah? Well nether are you. Coco pulls up to Brandon's house. Coco: First stop. Brandon: Ah. I can already smell the summer. Sarah: More like the fast food on your jacket. Go and take a shower will ya? Brandon, sniffing armpit: Hey, I don't smell THAT bad. Anyways I'll see you guys later. Coco: See ya. Coco drives off with Sarah. Brandon heads inside. Later, Coco stops by Sarah's house. Sarah: Thanks for the lift. Coco: No problem. Sarah: Listen. Coco: ...Yeah? Sarah: Well... I just wanted to say: Thanks for everything. Coco: Wait... Are you moving or something? Sarah: What? Um no. I was just er saying thanks. Coco: Oh um er yeah... ok then. Sarah: Yeah. Coco: Well um let me get your door. Coco gets out of the car and goes to Sarah's side. Sarah: Oh thanks but I got it. Sarah swings her door open and it hits Coco's knee. Coco: Gah! Sarah, covering mouth with hands: Oh my gosh! I'm so so so so so so sorry. Coco, holding leg: No really. It's ok. Sarah: Are you sure? Coco: Yeah. Wooden legs. I'll survive. Sarah: Oh... Yeah. I forgot. I'm sorry. Really. I'm so sorry. Coco: It's ok. It was just an accident. Sarah: No... I meant about the... Coco: Oh... Sarah, it's not your fault. Sarah: I know. Coco: I'll... um call you. Later. Sarah: Oh ok. Um well see you later. Coco: See ya. Coco gets into his car and drives off. Sarah looks as Coco drives away. Sarah sighs and then heads into her house. Coco arrives at his house. He presses a button on his dashboard and the garage opens up. Coco pulls in. When the garage closes behind him, he bangs his head against the wheel. The ID Helm malfunctions and glitches into his actual appearance; mutated. Suddenly a beeping comes across Coco's Car's monitors. Coco lifts his head and presses a few buttons. The monitor then shows high activity feed from a certain spot of town. Coco: No way... The Garage Door then lifts back up and Coco's drives out, knocks over some garbage can, startles a neighbor and drives off. A dog barks at the car as well. Back at Brandon's house, Brandon lies on his bed, sits up a bit to get the remote control that he was sitting on and turns on TV. TV: We now return to ALIEN HERO! Brandon: WOO! Alien Hero, on TV: I can't let you win Dr. Atom! Dr. Atom, on TV: Bwhahahahahaha! With my new Mutation Beam, I will be able to mutant the whole city into my personal playground! Hahahahaha! Alien Hero, on TV: Not unless I use my new alien power! (places hand on faceplate on chest and transforms) RollingBall! Dr. Atom, on TV: I can still defeat any of your transformations no matter how new they are! (shoots mutant beam) Brandon prepares to eat popcorn when gets a phone call. Brandon: UGH! SO CLOSE! (puts popcorn back in the bowl and answers phone) Hello? Coco, over phone: Brandon? It's Coco. Brandon: What's up? Flat Tire? Coco, over phone: No. There's some high energetic activity in the area. Brandon: What's that supposed to mean? Coco, over phone: Trouble. Brandon: Oh come on dude. We just got here. Coco, over phone: Brandon, if we don't stop the energetic activity before its too late, It could tear apart Bellwood. Brandon: Whoa... Where is it? Coco: A science facility downtown. I'll send you the coordinates. (presses buttons) Omnitrix blinks. Brandon: Got it. What about Sarah? Coco: I'm getting her. Brandon: Alright then. I'll see you there. Brandon hangs up and puts his phone away. He then activates the Omnitrix and scrolls through the holograms. Brandon: Jetray would be good. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: CANNONBOLT! Aw man! Cannonbolt opens the door to his room and tries to get out but he's too big. He then opens the window and climbs out. He then slips and falls over. He then gets up and runs off. He then waddles back and closes the window. Then he runs off again. Back at the science facility, the alien is wiring things up. It is revealed that he had trapped Patrick and John in an energy cell of some sorts. Patrick: Wonderful Design. Nicely put together. Spells Genius all over. John: Don't complement the alien, you idiot! Patrick: Well complaining won't get us anywhere. Alien: Silence! All you do is talk and I find it very, very annoying. Patrick, silently to John: He's talking to you. Alien: Since we're going to be here for quite some time, allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Forzarg. John: So you're a scientist like us? Dr. Forzarg: Ha! Like you? You humans aren't even using 5% of this facility's power. With the right science you could save millions and do anything. That is what I'm here for. Experiments! Patrick: I'm sorry? Dr. Forzarg: I'm sure you are. I am here to use this facility to turn this "city" as my own personal playground. I can just wipe out all life and restart and then restart again. Oh so many things to do. Earth is the only place with so much technology. Well except for Electronia but to bypass their systems is like turning a molecule into a person. Easy but I'm too lazy to do it. An alarm goes off. John: What's that? Fire? Dr. Forzarg: No. I overwrote your "fire alarms" into patrol units. Something is approching the facility. Make that Somethings. Cannonbolt rolls forwards the facility. He then arrives right by Coco's Car which was already there. Coco: What took you so long? Cannonbolt: Traffic. Cannonbolt turns back into Brandon. Brandon: I would've gotten here quicker if the Omnitrix hadn't malfunctioned. Sarah: It's been acting up recently, hasn't it? Brandon: Yeah... I get Tick instead of Way Big, Big Chill instead of Crusher and now Cannonbolt instead of Jetray. Coco: Well let's hope it doesn't act up this time. Brandon: Yeah. I hope not. Coco: Well let's head inside. Dr. Forzarg hits a button. Sarah: It might not be that eas- Coco grabs the door but gets electrocuted. He then falls over. Dr. Forzarg laughs. Sarah: Coco! Sarah and Brandon rush to Coco's side. Sarah: Are you alright? Coco: (coughs) Yeah.. heh... Fine. Sarah: Any ways inside? Brandon: I might have a few. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Electrix. Electrix: ELECTRIX! Sarah: Nice thinking. The door can't shock you when you're an electric alien. Electrix: Huh? Oh yeah totally was going for Electrix. Coco, getting up: You had an accidental transformation, didn't you? Electrix, looking down at the ground: I was going for Humungousaur... Sarah: Well just get the door open. Electrix: Ok Ok. Electrix grabs the door. The door begins to shock him. Electrix absorbs the door and flings it off. Electrix: Ladies First. Sarah walks in. Coco then walks in. Electrix: Heh Heh... Coco: What? Electrix: You walked in when I said "Ladies First" Heh Heh Heh. Coco: Not cool dude. Not cool. Dr. Forzarg sees the team walk inside through the camera footage. Dr. Forzarg: Interesting... Patrick: What is it? John, silently: Would you shut up already? Dr. Forzarg: Well if you insist on knowing. There are other aliens here and they seem to want to stop me. Guess I'm going to have to activate my little upgrades to the facility. The team walks through the hallways. Sarah: Spooky. Electrix: Yeah... Where is everyone? The team walks into a dark open area that connects to four hallways including the one they came from. Suddenly the hallways are closed off and the area becomes lit. A screen is shown and Dr. Forzarg appears on the screen. Dr. Forzarg, on the screen: It seems that you have fallen for my trap! Bwhahahaha! Electrix: Who are you? Dr. Forzarg, on the screen: I am Dr. Forzarg. I've come to turn this rock filled with building and Humans into my personal playground. Electrix: Heh. For a minute there you sounded like Dr. Atom for Alien Hero. Dr. Forzarg, on the screen: Silence! The room you're in now will begin to spin at a rate that your molecules will become separated and you will be apart of the atmosphere. Let's see if you could get out of this one. Screen cuts off and the room begins to rotate. Coco: He's bluffing. Sarah: He's not bluffing. That seems like a pretty well put together plan. Coco: Then as the smart one, please tell me you can fix this. Sarah: Ha. You called me Smart. Electrix: Sarah... Sarah: Sorry. Um there should be a circuit box located (looks around) in the center. If you can reverse the circuits then it should cut off. Coco: And if it doesn't. Sarah: Then we become air. Electrix punches a hole in the center of the room and sees cables everywhere. Electrix: Ok... Let's see if I can still remember how to do this. Electrix puts his hands in there and starts putting cables in different places. Sarah and Coco fall down. Electrix begins to struggle but pulls out the last cable and the room stops rotating slowly. Sarah, gasping for air: You did it. Electrix: Yeah... Electrix turns back into Brandon. Sarah: How? Brandon: I had a bit of practice when I was 10. Come on. Coco knock the wall blocking the hallway down and the team walks down the hallway. Dr. Forzarg, watching them on the footage: Well Well Well... That boy is more than what he seems. Forzarg pushes a button. The team approaches George. Sarah: Look. Coco, checking: He's fine. Just unconscious. Brandon: Guys... Do you hear something? Everyone turns quiet and a faint beeping is heard. Coco turns George over and sees a mechnical pack on his back that sends out a beeping noise. Sarah: What is that? Coco: I don't know. George then begins to twich and move around. He then grows wings, gets bigger, hands turns into claws, face mutants into an alien monster thing. Brandon: Whoa... George Roars and slams down at the team. Sarah shields them. George strikes the shield multiple times. Sarah struggles. Sarah: I can't keep them up. Coco: I got it. (removing ID Helm) Sarah drops the shield and Coco strikes George across the face with his mace hand. Sarah: Be careful. He's still an innocent civilian. Coco: He's also a big, giant, mutant, alien thing that trying to attack us. George picks Coco up and throws him into a wall. Brandon: It's Hero Time! Brandon activates the Omnitrix. Sarah: What if you get another accidental transformation? Brandon: I'm going to have to risk it. Coco needs help. Brandon slaps the Omnitrix down on the Spidermonkey Hologram. Brandon undergoes a transformation sequence and transforms into Tick. Tick: TICK! Sarah: Bug Eyes? Tick: Eh... It could have been worse. Sarah: How exactly? Tick: Good point... Mind giving me a lift? I have an idea. Sarah: And touch you? No thanks. Tick: Sarah, this is no time to overreact. I need a lift. Sarah: Alright... Sarah uses her energy to pick Tick up like a dustbin and flicks it at George. Tick goes flying. Tick: If only I had wiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggssss! Tick lands on George. George doesn't notice because he is too busy battling Coco. Tick crawls on George's back and heads towards the mechanical pack. He then crawls inside of it. Tick then shoots his mini-lasers at the cables and stuff. He then sees a tube of DNA. Tick: Jackpot. Tick powers up his energy ball and fires a larger energy blast at the tube which breaks and stops flowing alien DNA into George. George then stops and passes out. Slowly, he turns back into Human form. The mechanical pack sparks up, begins to smoke and then falls off of George's back. Tick crawls out and turns back into Brandon. Brandon: And you said Tick was gross. Sarah: Hey, just because you saved him doesn't mean Tick isn't gross anymore. Coco, getting up: Thanks for the save. Brandon: No problem. Just pay for milkshakes when this is over. Dr. Forzarg destroys a machine. Dr. Forzarg: He's good! But now he and his team of morons will have to face me. The team then reaches the lab where Dr. Forzarg is. They walk inside. Coco: Are you sure that he's in here? Sarah: Where else would you control most of the technology in this facility? The laser is shot and nearly hits the team. The team looks and see Dr. Forzarg with his arm extended as if he just shot the laser. Brandon: Pretty sure. He's in here. Dr. Forzarg: I see you made it past all of my experiments. Brandon: What can I say? Science is my favorite subject. Dr. Forzarg: You may have defeated what this Earth Facility has limited me to but you can't defeat my pure force powers. Coco: Force? You mean like in that old classic movie with the energy sticks and starship battles? Dr. Forzarg: Silence. Dr. Forzarg extends his arm out and throws the team backwards using his "force". The team gets up. Brandon: You know... It's not nice to push people. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He transforms into Goop. Goop: GOOP! Dr. Forzarg: I have better things to do then face a disgusting pile of waste particles. Goop: What? Oh no you didn't! Goop runs over to Dr. Forzarg. Forzarg uses his powers to pick up a desk and throws it at Goop. Goop reforms around the desk and Sarah uses her energy to shield herself from the impact. Goop tries punching Dr. Forzarg by extending his arm but Forzarg dodges and attempts to use his force on Goop. Goop is pushes back and splattered amoungst a wall. Dr. Forzarg: Ha! Goop reforms though and bounces out to grabs Forzarg. Forzarg dodges around but instead of using his force on Goop himself, he uses it on the satellite. The satellite goes flying towards Sarah and Coco. Goop: What the- (Goop automatically follows the satellite) Whoa! Help! Sarah puts the shield down and looks to see the sharp-ended satellite coming right for her head. Coco then steps in front of her and creates a medieval looking shield from his arm and stops the satellite. Goop then splatters all over Coco's shield. Coco: Gross... Goop: Sorry! Goop reforms and turns back into Brandon. Dr. Forzarg: Bwhahahahahaha! None of your transformations can defeat me! Heh Heh Heh! Sarah: He is pretty powerful. What do we do? Coco: 10 X? Humungousaur? Brandon: Can't. The Omnitrix is glitching out. I don't know... What to do. Omntirix boops. Dr. Forzarg: When I'm done with you, I'll take that interesting piece of technology of yours and use it to experiment on any planet I choose! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Suddenly the Omnitrix glows a bright green and flashes. Dr. Forzarg: What?! Sarah: What's happening? Coco: I don't know! Then the Omnitrix goes back to normal and a new hologram comes up. Brandon, sees new hologram: Huh? Awesome! The Omnitrix is working again. Let's hope I get someone good. Brandon closes his eyes, looks away and slaps the Omnitrix down. Brandon undergoes a transformation sequence. He then becomes a New Alien. New Alien: MAGNET MAN! Coco: Whoa... Sarah: A New Alien... Magnet Man: Sweet! Dr. Forzgar: You kids never learn! Forzgar uses his force powers on Magnet Man. Magnet Man prepares to be pushed but nothing happens. Dr. Forzgar: Gah! What?! Magnet Man: It seems your powers don't work on Magnets! Forzgar continues to try again but fails. Dr. Forzgar: If I can't move you, then I can just use my resources! Forzgar uses his force powers to move a super computer to knock over Magnet Man. Magnet Man reaches out as if to catch it before it lands on him. He opens his eyes and sees that he is using his own force powers to keep the Super Computer in place. Magnet Man: Whoa! Magnetism! Cool! Magnet Man places the Super Computer back where it was before. Magnet Man, looking at Forzgar: Now then Forzgar... My turn. Magnet Man pushes Forzgar with his magnetism powers and then pulls him in and punches him out. Forzgar is then punched into some controls. An alert goes off and the cell holding the scientists is disabled. Coco: What's happening? Sarah: Some type of an alarm. Patrick: It's the nuclear protocol! John: No, it isn't. It's the failsafe. Patrick: Same thing you big meanie. Magnet Man: What does that do? John: It just alerts the facility that the generators have gone nuclear. Patrick: There's too much friction from what that scientific idiot did. John: What happened to complimenting? Patrick: What happened to shutting up? Magnet Man: Guys! Patrick and John: What?! Magnet Man: If you don't stop arguing, Bellwood would turn into dust. Patrick: Ok fine... I'm sorry. John: Yes. Me too. Sarah: Is there a way to stop it? Patrick: Well um let's see... If we can contain the blast in a forcefield, the generators will just eat itself and the blast with it. John: That would never work. Patrick: I thought you said you was sorry. John: I lied. Patrick: Yeah? Well I lied too. John: You little Hobo. Coco: Can it before I do it for you. Patrick: ...He started it. Magnet Man: Wait... You said a magnetic forcefield? John: If we had the resources, yes. It is possible. Magnet Man: We may not have any resources... But we have Magnets. Magnet Man creates a magnetic field around the generators which start to build up. He then struggles more and more until the generator then eats away at itself and the blast disappears. Magnet Man drops the forcefield. Patrick: We did it! John: Radiation Levels Normalizing. Coco: Nice. Sarah: Brandon, How did you do that? Magnet Man: Let's just say that I attracted a clever idea. Later, The Mechanics arrives to arrest Forzgar. Mechanic Officer: Dr. Forzgar will be going away for a quite a bit after messing around with Earth Sciences. Sarah: Good. Mechanic Officer: And I thought you kids were on summer vacation? Still helping out the Mechanics, I see. Brandon: Nah. This is just what we normally do on summer vacations. Mechanic Officer: Whatever you say. We'll be finishing up in a bit. Thanks again. Coco: No problem. Brandon: Back home and we're already fighting aliens. Coco: Crazy isn't it? Sarah: I'm not that surprised. Brandon: Well at least we can sleep on actually beds instead of Coco's uncomfortable car seats. Coco: I'm getting tired of cleaning your drool, Tennyson. Sarah laughs. Mechanic Officer: Hey! If you're not busy, there's an alien attack just not too far from here. Sarah: Looks like Milkshakes are going to have to wait. Coco: At least I'm not buying. Brandon: Aw man... Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Patrick *John *George *Mechanics Aliens Used *Cannonbolt (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Jetray) *Electrix (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Humungousaur) *Tick (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Spidermonkey) *Goop *Magnet Man (First Appearance) Villains *Dr. Forzarg *Mutant George (Temporaly) Trivia *The title of the episode was unsure at the moment of thinking and remained unclear when written but was concluded to be Unusual Experiments in the end. *Goop was included in this episode as a special appearance for Goop Fest 2013. *Brandon's laboratory experiences in the Original Series comes in handy in this episode. *Magnet Man makes his first debut. *Patrick and John were inspired scientists. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3 Category:Goop Fest